High School Musical Degrassi Style
by thatredheadgirl
Summary: On Hiatus till people start to read again
1. Auditioning

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Degrassi, Cassie Steele's songs, or the movie High School Musical.

Manny looked at the sign for the play and it seemed pretty cool. They would be doing the play about the movie High School Musical but they added some scenes at the end, and she wanted to be Gabriella. She knew she could sing but compared to the others auditioning she was a little nervous but she added her name to the list anyway.

Things were rough for Manny since everybody found about her 'video' with Peter. She couldn't walk down the halls without hearing someone yell slut or ask for a private show. Her parents kicking her out only made it worse but thank god for Emma. But one thing seemed to get through the day and that was her songwriting. She had a notebook full of songs and she loved writing songs because it was her temporally escape.

As she walked the halls going to her locker something caught her eye. She turned and saw Jimmy and Hazel fighting over something and Manny saw tears in Hazel's eyes. She instantly knew what was going on and decided to listen in. She stopped and opened her locker, she pretended to be looking for something. She could hear Jimmy:

"Hazel please stop lying to yourself. You cheated on me with some guy, I mean why are you crying?"

"I'm sorry Jimmy; I told you it was a mistake. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Did you mean that the first, second, or the fifth time?"

"Jimmy please."

"No Hazel I can't be with anymore, I gotta go." Manny started to her next class when Jimmy bumped into her and her books went flying. "I'm so sorry."

"No its not your fault I should've been watching where I was going."

"Here let me help you." He bent down and helped her pick up her stuff. He smiled at her when she stood up.

"Well I better be going." She walked away blushing and smiling. She couldn't believe that Jimmy Brooks just bumped into her. 'God I sound like a little kid.' She said to herself as she sat down next to Emma.

"What's up? You look like you just won a million dollars."

"Nothing."

"Did you sign up for the musical?"

"Yeah. I did and I'm excited."

"Well I wish you all the luck." Class started and Manny couldn't wait until auditions. She wanted so badly to be in the play and change her reputation.

After school Manny walked into a practice room to practice for auditions. She grabbed her notebook out of her backpack and started singing her favorite song Fantasy:

You want something I can't give  
You wanna life that I can't live  
You need anything but me  
Baby  
You want commitment but I don't  
I say I will but boy I won't  
I don't have time to spend forever

Baby, oh you make me sick  
Why can't you accept it?  
You've made an image who you think is me  
It's so much harder then you know  
Letting you go

Look behind my face  
Can you still see me?  
Or am I gone, just a fantasy?  
I look into your eyes  
Grows insanity  
Oh are you searching' for that fantasy?

You say its me but its just her  
You don't accept me and it hurts  
You avoid the real me  
Baby  
I'm better off just by myself  
I don't need anybody else  
Stop playing mind games

Baby, oh you make me sick  
Why can't you accept it?  
You've made an image who you think is me  
It's so much harder then you know  
Letting you go

Look behind my face  
Can you still see me?  
Or am I gone, just a fantasy?  
I look into your eyes  
Grows insanity  
Oh are you searching' for that fantasy?

She sat there when she looked up and saw Craig and Jimmy looking at her jaws wide open. She waved them in and started playing the piano again singing the beginning again.

"Manny you can sing?" Craig asked sitting down in the chair across from her.

"Yeah I can sing."

"Are you trying out for the musical?"

"Yeah, but I don't think I'll make it."

"Why?"

"'Cause the other people on the list are way better than me."

"You'll do fine. I mean you have a great voice."

"Thanks guys but I'm still not sure."

"What time are auditions?"

"5 o'clock why?"

"Today?"

"Yeah."

"Manny its 5."

"Oh crap, I gotta go I'll talk to you guys later." Manny ran out of the room and rushed to the gym. Liberty was talking to everyone about the play and other things when Manny sat down. Liberty glared at her and continued on her speech. They were holding the auditions for the lesser roles first so Manny had a break. She sat there and listened to the people singing in her head.

Finally it was the pairs audition and Manny realized that she didn't have a partner. 'Now I'm not gonna make it for sure.' She said to herself as Liberty called her name.

"Manny do you have a partner?"

"No, sorry."

"I'll sing with her." Everyone turned and looked at Jimmy. 'This has to be a dream.' She thought as Jimmy joined her on stage.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to try out. Jeez Santos, relax I'm not that bad." He laughed to himself as the music started.

Jimmy:

It's hard to believe  
That I couldn't see  
You were always there beside me

Manny:

Thought I was alone  
With no one to hold

Both:   
But you were always there beside me  
This feeling's like no other  
I want you to know

Chorus  
Both:  
I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
The way you do  
I've never had someone as good for me as you  
No one like you  
So lonely before I finally found  
What I've been looking for

"Well that was good. We'll be posting the parts on the doors outside of the music room tomorrow. You all did a great job." Manny left the gym with a smile on her face.

"Hey Santos, hold up."

"What's up?"

"You were good."

"Who knew you could sing? I mean Mr. Big Shot Basketball Player."

"Yeah it's a secret thing. I mean I just like singing."

"I can tell."

"So you were there for the whole thing, what kinda chance we got?"

"I don't know." She stepped outside into the cold air and kinda wished she brought a jacket. She started walking when Jimmy offered a ride which she gladly accepted.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah we can check the list together."

"Cool." She shut the door and smiled. 'I hope we make it.'

Author's note: I hope you guys liked it. I know it might never happen but I wanted to try it so please review.


	2. Breaking Down

Manny waited for Jimmy outside of Mr. Simpson's room. They were posting the list in 5 minutes. 'Where are you Brooks?' She thought to herself as she paced in front the room. She was about to leave when Jimmy came up to her looking sweaty and nasty.

"Did you just have gym?"

"No I had practice, I didn't want to keep you waiting for I didn't shower."

"I can tell."

"Whatever Santos let's go check the list." He put his hand on the small of her back and pushed her forward laughing as she tried to fight him. When they got to the music room there was a crowd around the list. Jimmy just leaned against the wall and watched.

"What are you doing, don't you wanna see it?"

"Yeah but I don't want to see it with everybody around. I can wait, can you?" Manny checked her watch.

"Yeah I can stay." They waited about a half hour before checking the list. Manny scanned it and found their names. Manny turned around showing no emotion and started walking away. Jimmy grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"Well did we make it?"

"You made it, I didn't." She sniffled a little for effect while he went over to the list; she broke out into a smile then started waking away.

"You think you're so funny, don't you?" He called after her before running to catch up to her. He caught her from behind and tickled her. "I didn't think that was funny."

"I did."

"Oh well then I just have to show you." He started poking her while she turned around to face him. She was laughing really hard and fell to the floor with him still poking her.

"Okay I'm sorry, stop." She said between deep breaths. He stopped and looked at her. He leaned in and kissed her gently. She pulled away and they just looked at each other. "What just happened?"

"We just kissed." Manny stood up and brushed herself off.

"I-I uh have to go." She pointed towards the door and started walking really fast. Jimmy called after her but she didn't turn around, she just kept walking. 'You are so stupid.' She thought on her way home. When she got home she went straight to her room that she shared with Emma. Emma just looked up at her concern in her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I made the play then Jimmy and I kissed."

"What's so bad about that?"

"Um….he just broke up with Hazel who's on the spirit squad."

"So?"

"You don't get it, Hazel's my friend."

"Manny you hate each other."

"Okay maybe you're right but Jimmy doesn't like me like that."

"Maybe he does." Emma heard the doorbell ring and left Manny to get it. Emma just looked at Jimmy. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I talk to Manny?"

"Sure, come on in. I'll go get her."

"Thanks Emma." Emma waited until Jimmy couldn't see her before she ran downstairs.

"Manny! Jimmy's upstairs and he wants to talk to you."

"What!"

"Get upstairs and talk to him."

"I'm going." Manny called over her shoulder as she made her way upstairs. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Jimmy sitting on the couch. He stood when he saw her.

"Hey."

"Why'd you run?"

"I had to go."

"Come on Manny, I wasn't born yesterday."

"I don't know maybe because you just broke up with Hazel and Hazel's a friend of mine."

"You guys hate each other."

"Maybe we do but still you just don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Nothing."

"No tell me. You don't cheat on your boyfriend 7 times with the same guy saying it was a mistake or you don't kiss someone and say that you thought it was your boyfriend?"

"She did that to you?"

"Yeah, that's why we broke up. So what don't you do?"

"I don't know."

"It was just that since the whole video thing no guy has wanted to be with me just to be with me."

"I don't follow."

"Since the whole video thing, guys have only wanted me for sex and other things."

"So that doesn't mean that all guys are like that. I happen to think that I'm not like that."

"Well then you can be the exception."

"But seriously why did you leave like that?"

"I got scared okay?"

"What are you scared of?"

"I'm afraid to get hurt again. I barely recovered from Spin and if I get hurt again I don't think I could recover."

"Who says I'm gonna hurt you? It was just a kiss, nothing more nothing less at this moment in time."

"But that could lead to sex down the road and me being slut again. You have no idea what it's like to walk down the halls knowing that people are talking about you. Then when they call you a slut or ask for a free show it hurts more than anybody will ever know."

"I don't think about you." He looked at her reaching for her hand. "People say things like that to cover up for their flaws. I mean I do what its like to be talked about when Ash and I got back together people were angry because she was going through her gothic stage and I was the star athlete. So I know what it's like. I just don't want you to think that you can't have anything you want because of what people say or think about you." She just looked at him tears falling from her eyes. He just pulled her to him not knowing what he was doing or why he was doing it.

He rubbed the small of her back as she cried. She hated that he was seeing her at her worst. Nobody but Emma had seen her like this and now she was sure that he was going to tell everyone.

They broke apart and Manny wiped her eyes. She kissed his cheek and they just hung out. They ordered pizza and watched movies with Emma and Craig. When it was time for Jimmy to leave Manny walked him to the door.

"Thanks for earlier Jimmy."

"No problem, and don't worry I won't tell anybody about what happened."

"Thanks."

"I'll see tomorrow at rehearsal."

"Night Jimmy."

"Night Manny."


	3. Day 1

Manny looked around the stage watching everyone sitting the circle having their first meeting for the play. They were going through the typical meet and greet and as they were going around the circle Manny grew interested. She didn't even know half these people who were sitting around her.

When they got to her Manny expected someone to yell out slut but to her surprise nobody said a word. So she took a deep breath and looked around. "Hi I'm Manny Santos this is my first school production and I'm really excited to be on the cast." The girl sitting next to her leaned towards Manny.

"It's good to have some fresh faces. I'm Holly by the way."

"Nice to meet you." She turned toward Jimmy as he leaned back in his chair a big smile on his face.

"What's up as everyone knows I'm Jimmy Brooks and I'm excited to be able to do something different for once." Everyone clapped as Jimmy just smiled wider watching the group and finally setting his eyes on Manny.

As everyone got up and started leaving Jimmy and Manny hung back just walking. There was a comfortable silence between them as they stopped at Manny's locker then Jimmy's.

"Hey Manny I think we should practice the ending."

"Why?"

"I want to make sure we get it just right."

"Okay when do you wanna practice?"

"Well we could go to my place and practice now."

"Okay I just have to call Emma's." She walked away from Jimmy's locker and called Emma. You could hear Emma's squeals for joy and when Manny hung up Jimmy gave her a quizzical look. "Emma's excited about some song." They walked to Jimmy's car and he started it. The way to Jimmy's was quite quiet and boring because Manny was nervous about going over the last scene granted she did kiss Jimmy before but now they had to make the audience believe that they were madly in love.

Jimmy grabbed some sodas as he and Manny walked out onto his balcony. She looked over the edge taking in the fresh air. It was unusually cool for May and Manny shivered against the gentle breeze. Jimmy came up from behind rubbing his hands up and down her soft arms. She shivered again but under his touch, something was between them and it was electrifying to Manny. But she pushed her feelings aside not wanting to get hurt again.

They stayed like this for some time before Jimmy's dad interrupted them. Jimmy just stepped aside looking at his father pleading with his eyes not to make a complete fool of himself.

"Hey dad this is Manny Santos."

"Hello Mr. Brooks."

"What are you kids doing?"

"We're um…working on something for school."

"Oh, well I just stopped home to get my suitcase. Jimmy I'll see next Friday at your game."

"Bye dad." Jimmy watched his dad leave before turning back to Manny. "So I think we should start."

"Oh yeah." Manny jumped when he spoke pulling her from her thoughts.

Hours later after kissing many times and laughing at stupid jokes Manny and Jimmy were sitting on the couch watching a movie and eating pizza. Manny liked hanging out with Jimmy; she liked not having the nagging thought in her head that they were gonna hook up some time tonight.

As Jimmy was driving Manny home both were lost in their own thoughts the only sound was the radio. Manny looked around praying that Emma's house would just pop up ending the unbearable car ride. Finally after what felt like eternity they reached Emma's house Manny got out and walked with Jimmy to the front door.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah I'll be a little late I have practice."

"Okay." She put her hand on the door knob looking at Jimmy one last time. He kissed her softly on the lips before turning to leave.

"Manny?" She turned to meet his intense gaze. "Can I call you later?"

"Yeah." They said goodnight and parted for the evening. Manny ran down to the basement spilling every detail to a more than willing to listen Emma. After Manny got out of the shower her cell started ringing and her face lit up.

"Hey Jimmy." Manny and Jimmy were up till the wee hours of the morning talking about nothing but everything. Manny finally fell asleep at 4 in the morning thinking about Jimmy and Jimmy fell back onto his pillow thinking about her smile. He could tell by the look in her eyes she was a shattered girl who didn't know what love really was. He thought about his previous relationships and realized that he didn't know what true love was either.

Maybe they were perfect for each other?

Okay I didn't put the last scene of the play in because I want to be perfect when they time rolls around. Plz review and tell me what you think.


	4. Revenge of the angry ex

Jimmy woke up on Friday knowing that he had a game tonight and he had rehearsal. He was going to need to pull some serious stuff to be in both places. Basketball means a lot to him but he couldn't disappoint the cast of the play.

He made it to class right before the bell rang. He ran the whole way from his car and it was a long distance. It was all worth it though because his first class was drama with Manny.

"Here Jimmy you look like you need some water." Manny handed him her water as they split up with their partners. "Now about this stupid scene."

"Hey what's wrong with you?"

"Tired sorry."

"Late night huh?"

"You have no idea. I mean this guy I like kept me up into the wee hours of the morning on phone."

"Really that guy must really like you to fore go sleep for you. I wouldn't let him slip away."

"I don't know you know my past and everything."

"So? Prince Charming only comes along once in a while." He smirked at her and they both started laughing.

"Ms. Santos, Mr. Brooks I suggest you start working on your scene."

"Yes sir." They worked the rest of the class period before heading their separate ways. "Hey Manny wanna hang out after the game?"

"Sure." She walked away with a smile on her face which faded when she ran into Hazel.

"What are you doing with Jimmy?"

"We have to work on the play that's it."

"Well stay away from him Manny, he's off limits. Plus he doesn't even like you he told me when we were together the other night." She stormed off leaving Manny near tears. Manny leaned against her locker and slid down hitting the floor with a thud. She pulled her knees up resting her head on them crying. Emma slid down next to her putting a hand on her knee.

"Manny what's wrong?"

"He doesn't even like me!" She sobbed.

"What are you talking about?"

"Hazel just told me that he told her the other night that he didn't even like me." Emma sighed knowing that something like this was going to happen. She patted Manny's hand once more before going off in search of Jimmy. He was leaning against his locker laughing at Spinner when she found him.

"I need to talk to you."

"What's up Emma?"

"You and I need to talk its important."

"Okay? Hey guys, gimme me a minute?" They nodded and left them alone. "So what's up?"

"It's about Manny."

"What about her?"

"Well she seems to have this wild idea that you said you don't like her."

"What?"

"Yeah that's what I thought but then she said that Hazel told her you said it the other night when you guys were hanging out."

"Where's Manny?"

"Her locker."

"Go talk to her for me, okay? I have to go deal with Hazel." As he walked off Spinner, Craig, and Marco came up to Emma.

"What was that about?"

"Well first has Jimmy said anything about Manny?"

"I know that he likes her whether he admits it or not. But what's going on?"

"One word: Hazel."

"Oh." They nodded in unison looking at the direction that Jimmy walked in.

"Hazel I need to talk to you."

"Hey Jimmy!" She exclaimed wrapping her arms around him kissing his cheek. He gently pushed her away.

"What's wrong with you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Why did you tell her I didn't even like her?"

"You told me that the other night and I thought you wanted to give us another shot."

"We didn't hang out the other night! Face it Hazel we're over. I mean you cheated on me. Just leave me alone." He walked off as the bell rang. 'Great that now I'm late for class.' He made it to Simpson's class right before he started taking attendance.

"Hey what time is your rehearsal?"

"Uh I think 5 why?"

"Nothing just that the game's at 5 too."

"Oh crap."

"You can miss one rehearsal right?"

"I don't want to miss one though."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know I'll figure something out."

What should Jimmy do?


	5. The longest week

Jimmy woke up and looked at the clock; it was 5 in the morning. "What am I doing up this early?" He said aloud as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed some breakfast. His phone flashed grabbing his attention from his boring breakfast. He dialed his voicemail and was met with Hazel's annoy drunk voice for almost 5 out of the 16 messages on his phone. Then Paige left some and Spin and Craig. It made him laugh at how funny his friends sounded when they were heavily drunk.

But the last message that he almost deleted made him stop cold in his tracks. "Hey Jimmy its Manny I was just calling to see when you wanted to finish recording the song because Liberty's on my back about it. I guess you're having fun with Hazel so just call me later or something." He could almost kick Hazel for screwing up his chances with Manny. It had been a week since Hazel told Manny that he didn't like her and it was a week filled with the silent treatment from her only talking to him during rehearsal. Even Emma was worried because Manny wasn't talking to anybody.

In the halls she walked past the cat calls without even acknowledging it. She exchanged her sexy clothes for sweats and baggy shirts. She looked as if she didn't care anymore about what people thought about her. It pained Jimmy to see her like that and knowing he couldn't do anything about it.

Today was the day of rehearsal and the game and now he couldn't even concentrate on his game because of her. She invaded his thoughts all day long, like nothing could take his mind off of her. He felt weird without having her talk to him during drama or at lunch. Its like they had a nasty break-up ruining both of them. He didn't care about what he looked like today he was too tired to care. So he threw on some shorts and a wife-beater. He ran a wet hand through his hair and left the house leaving a note for his parents reminding them about the game.

When he got to school it was the same boring stuff except this morning instead of joining his friends outside he walked right past them and into school. He set out towards the library to find Emma his inside source. He found her sitting with Manny who was crying. Fighting the urge to hurt Hazel he walked up to them and sat down next to Manny.

"Go away Jimmy."

"No. I'm not gonna just sit here and pretend that I'm not hurting too." He put a finger under her chin and forced her to look at him. "This is stupid, who cares about what Hazel says I said. I would never say anything like that about you and trust me I don't plan on getting back together with Hazel in a million years. Stop ignoring me and just tell me what I can do to make you believe me."

"Just please Jimmy leave me alone." He looked deep into her watery eyes and saw fear, sadness, and overall hurt. He had to prove to her that he was there for the long run. He held her face within his hands and kissed her. She was shocked at first but then kissed him back wrapping her arms around him pulling them closer together. When they pulled away for air she blushed and locked her eyes on the floor.

"Come on Manny we have to get to class." Jimmy stood up and wrapped Manny into a hug. She buried her head into his chest smelling his heavenly scent. Emma stood back with Craig and watched her best friend finally smile after a week of sulking.

"Ya know Manny I'm digging the sweat pants and baggy shirts thing."

"Thanks Jimmy." She swatted his chest and walked away with Emma to class.

"Dude you totally like her!" Craig exclaimed throwing his arms around Jimmy putting him in a small headlock.

"Yeah I think I do." They both walked off to class right past Hazel and Paige. Jimmy turned around and walked back towards Hazel. "Stay away from Manny and stop leaving drunken messages on my phone." She mouth hung open as he ran to join up with Craig to finish their walk to class.

"Now all I have to do is make it through the game and rehearsal." He thought to himself.


	6. Jimmy's thoughts

Jimmy felt better after his little chat with Manny this morning. He actually was excited about his game today instead of dread. The one plus was that he was going to see Manny in her uniform and it would be a welcome change from the baggy t-shirts and sweats she had been wearing all week. The only bad thing was how they were going to make it to practice on time because they couldn't leave the game that would wrong.

It was buggy Jimmy that he couldn't be in 2 places at once because he was starting to dig the whole music singing thing. It was like better than basketball for him at times. But if his parents knew that he thinking about quitting basketball to act they would kill him. No his father would kill him, his mom wouldn't care because she was busy being the CEO that she hardly ever had time for him. He remembered the time that Ash came over for his birthday and they were no where to be found.

It's always embarrassing when he brings people over and his parents are a) too busy working to notice or b) not home to notice both equally as bad. It made Jimmy wonder what having a real family would be like. Having a mom when you came home making cookies or dinner there to greet you and ask you how your day was and then a father who came home at 5 excited to see his son and wife, just having someone there other than himself. He thought about getting a dog but he didn't think that when his parents were home for the major holidays that they would appreciate or like for that matter a dog.

Then there were the ever important basketball games probably the only time besides Christmas, Thanksgiving, and his birthday that he actually sees his father and when the season is over he's never around. That's why most of all is that Jimmy's afraid of quitting the team because then he wouldn't see his father.

He hated it when he started thinking about his messed up family, it made him think of Ash too much and he would ever really stop caring about her. She was his first love and you never really get over your first love. Then Hazel the Ho who he thought was mainly with him for appearances. Their relationship was bad from the get go with her being at Paige's beck and call 24/7 always put a damper on the mood.

But Manny, she was different. She changed a lot over the past two years and even put Craig in his place. He remembered the day that she slapped him and walked off with Emma a huge smile on both of their faces. He always wondered what had made her change from the cute girl to the sexy almost sluttish girl that guys were always calling a slut. But now the cat-calls bothered Jimmy more than anything. Plus when the guys during the game would look at her in her cheerleading uniform would make him jealous.

But after everything that had happened to him in the past he didn't know if he was ready to go through all that again. He would talk to her after the game. Maybe he was falling in love with her.

Next chapter-recording the song and the 'talk'!


	7. Sry not a chapter

Dear Readers,

I know that some of you are expecting an update for this story but as off right now I have writer's block. I've written several different chapters and none of them work. I've hit a mental road block in this story so I'm asking you to tell me what YOU want. I promise to use all suggestions given to me. Thank you for hanging in there with me and I promise an update will be on the way.


	8. The Date

Jimmy checked himself out in the mirror fixing his shirt for the millionth time since he put it on 5 minutes ago. He was nervous because he was taking Manny out on a date. He had asked her out after the game last night right before they had to run to rehearsal. They looked out of place in with Jimmy still in his uniform and Manny still in hers but no one said anything.

And now here it was 20 minutes before he was supposed to pick Manny up and he was rethinking this whole date thing. He wasn't sure if she really liked him like he liked her or if she was just playing some messed up game. Somehow he ended up in his car driving to Manny's and the butterflies were really getting to him now.

Manny stood in front of the mirror in her and Emma's room inspecting every aspect of her outfit. Emma had helped her pick out a short but not _too _short black skirt with a light pink tube top with a white sweater over it. She stepped into her white flip-flops and checked her lip gloss again. She had to look perfect for her date with Jimmy. Emma answered the door when Jimmy arrived and Manny smiled to her reflection before going up the stairs her smile till spreading on her face. She stopped short of Jimmy and looked at him up and down. He was wearing simple jeans with a baby blue polo but he still looked gorgeous to Manny.

"Well you two should be going…" Emma trailed off hoping that they would get the hint and leave. Jimmy nodded and motioned for Manny to go before him. "Don't worry about what time to have her back mom and Snake are gone this week." Jimmy smiled and nodded before joining Manny outside. Emma shut the door and fell against it. "Please let this work out."

Jimmy opened the door for Manny before getting in himself and started the car. They drove in silence for awhile and Manny didn't like silence. It always made her think that she wasn't good enough for an actual conversation.

"So Mr. Brooks, where are we going?" Jimmy jumped a little at the sound of her voice.

"Well I hope you like surprises because it's a surprise."

"Come on Jimmy I want no need to know." Jimmy turned towards her seeing the desperate look on her face and he laughed.

"No you want to know and I'm not telling."

"Please?" Jimmy just shook his head as the light turned green. "Why not?"

"Am I not worthy enough to surprise you?" Jimmy joked loving the look on her face.

"No its just that I don't like secrets."

"Hence why you can't keep them?" Jimmy asked catching a glimpse of her shocked face.

"I can keep them! You'd be amazed at the secrets that I've kept over the years."

"Are you sure it's years and not seconds?"

"You not funny Jimmy Brooks and I don't see how people can think you're funny."

"Well let me tell you it's because I'm cute." Manny laughed at Jimmy's ego slowly shining through.

"That's what people tell you, I mean no one wants to tell the star of the basketball team that you're ugly." Jimmy threw this hand over his heart in mock hurt.

"I can't believe you think that I'm ugly! I think I'm going to cry!" Jimmy exclaimed pulling into the parking lot of a nice restaurant.

"Jeez Jimmy you really know how to treat a girl." Manny gushed as they made their way into the restaurant.

"Well I guess I'm just an ugly charmer." Manny giggled and leaned into Jimmy. Jimmy smiled and put his arm around her shoulder. The waiter sat them and there was idle chit chat before they food came. After they ate Jimmy paid and they made their way back out to the car.

"Ya know I was kidding about you not being cute right?"

"Of course I know how gorgeous you think I am." She blushed a little and looked down. Jimmy just smiled and wrapped his arms around her again. "Do you want me to take you home?"

"No let's go to the park!" She exclaimed as Jimmy pulled out of the parking lot. Jimmy chuckled a little before Manny turned on the radio. Rihanna came on and she started singing along and Jimmy had to admit that she was pretty good.

When they got to the Park they walked around and Manny decided that she wanted to swing. Jimmy agreed and ended up pushing her as she squealed in delight. Finally around 10 they decided to call it a night and Jimmy drove Manny home.

"So tonight was fun." Manny softly said half leaning against the door.

"Yeah who knew you were actually fun to be around." I joked and she in turn gently pushed his arm. He smiled and leaned right next to Manny so they were facing each other. 'She really does have amazingly beautiful hell even gorgeous eyes.' Jimmy thought to himself as he inched towards her. Manny didn't move as Jimmy lightly pressed his lips to hers and has he pulled away Manny pulled his closer deepening their kiss. This kiss was more passionate then any other kiss they had shared granted most of their kisses were for the play but they were still kisses.

Jimmy finally pulled away for air and leaned his forehead against Manny's. She smiled and kissed him gently again pulling away before they got carried away again. "I guess this is where I should tell you I'll call you later and leave." Jimmy whispered his eyes still locked with Manny.

"Yeah I should get in so I'll talk to you later." Jimmy nodded and gave her a small smile and kiss on the cheek before leaving. Manny watched Jimmy leave before going into the house and she wasn't surprised to see Emma and Craig watching from the window.

"That kiss looked like it was good." Manny smiled remembering the kiss they had shared not even a minute ago.

"Yeah it was, well you two have fun I'm going to bed." She quickly left the room because she didn't want to see Emma and Craig making out. She wasn't mad that Emma and Craig were together it was just nasty watching them make-out. Craig was way better for Emma then Sean or Jay ever were so that made it all okay. Manny fell back on her bed the kiss replaying over and over in her head. "Watch out heart there's a new boy in town." Manny whispered to herself as she drifted off to sleep dreaming of Jimmy of course.

A/N: Well there it is! The next chapter of High School Musical Degrassi Style. I hope you enjoy!


	9. Lunchtime Performances

Jimmy looked around the stage; the scenery was really coming along for the play that was set to take place in exactly 2 months. He was nervous about people's reactions to his singing and being in a play for that matter. He smiled as Manny came up behind him wrapping her arms around him. Surprising everyone was okay with them seeing each other and if they weren't they weren't vocalizing it.

Manny smiled as Jimmy's hands found their way around her back holding her as she held him around the front. The past 2 weeks had been amazing with Jimmy, he couldn't be more perfect and sweet to her. He was always putting up with the snide remarks that guys were always throwing at her and sometimes even came to her aide. Their perfect moment was interrupted by Liberty.

"Just the two I was looking for; I have a proposition for you guys."

"What's that Liberty?"

"How would you guys like to sing for the school?"

"I thought that's what you do in a play?" Jimmy asked confused as to what she was hinting to or talking about.

"No I was thinking of having you guys sing at lunch for everyone."

"What!" Jimmy exclaimed choking on his water.

"Yeah I think we should advertise the play by having our stars sing at lunch. It's only big just one song."

"When?"

"Tomorrow, we'll set it up where you guys will be placed at different sides of the cafeteria and the music will start and you'll start singing." Jimmy looked at Manny unsure and her look mirrored his own. They didn't think they would be singing in front of everyone so soon, they thought they would still have 2 mouths to prepare for the biggest moment of their lives.

"Alright Liberty we'll do it but we pick the song."

"Alright what song?"

"Breaking Free." Jimmy answered a smile spread across his lips. Liberty nodded happy that they had given in to her request and walked away the happiness radiating from her body. Manny and Jimmy both knew that her happiness wouldn't last long and as they watched her walk away some kid dropped a can of paint and Liberty descended upon them calling them the dumbest person ever. Manny just laughed as she grabbed her bag heading off to Spirit Squad practice as Jimmy headed off to basketball practice. They shared a short kiss before parting ways.

2 hours later sweaty and tired Manny fell into the front seat of Jimmy's car glad the day was over. Jimmy kissed her cheek as he pulled out of the school parking lot. He wasn't tired, he was excited and nervous and about their performance tomorrow. He didn't know if he was ready for all of his friends to actually hear him sing.

Manny slowly walked up the walkway to Emma's house with Jimmy carrying her bags for her. She was so tired from being overworked this week and knew that in 2 months it would all pay off and she would finally shed her slut reputation. They stopped at the door and kissed saying goodnights and see ya in the mornings. It was their normal routine, they would spend all day together and then go home and fall asleep usually on the phone with each other.

Manny walked into the house and walked down the stairs to the basement and fell back on the bed instantly falling asleep. She woke up the next morning with a nervous feeling eating at the bottom of her stomach. She was going to be performing in front of her classmates today and didn't know how they were going to react.

She got up out of bed and walked over to the closet she shared with her best friend Emma sifting through her options of outfits suitable for the day. She sighed hating everything in her closet. Emma came up behind her noticing her dilemma and picked her outfit out for her. Manny smiled and hugged Emma thanking her over and over.

Manny walked up the steps of Degrassi and into Jimmy's waiting arms. "How are you doing today?"

"I'm nervous."

"I feel ya. It's gonna be weird singing in front of everyone today."

"Well I was thinking…" Emma started trailing off as they looked at her. Jimmy nodded his head urging her to continue. "What if you started singing where no one could see you like one of you on each side and then step out and reveal yourselves?"

"Emma you're a genius!" Manny exclaimed throwing her arms around Emma hugging her with all her might.

"The genius can't breath." Manny giggled and removed her arms jogging to meet up with Liberty to tell her what was happening. Jimmy just watched Manny walk away with a smile on his face. Emma looked at Jimmy and smiled at how happy him and Manny seemed to be. Emma nudged Jimmy into school noticing his nervous look.

Lunch came and Manny stood on the stage while JT adjusted her in-ear microphone and Jimmy stood off to her side rehearsing the song in his head. He had one headphone in while Danny fixed his microphone and he looked up and smiled at her.

"Alright lunch starts in 2 minutes and when you guys are set I'll start the music. You guys ready?" They nodded and rushed off to their spots giving each other a smile before they disappeared from sight. Liberty waited till JT and Danny gave her the thumbs up before starting the recording of the song.

Jimmy did a silent prayer waiting till his cue. "We're soaring, there's not a star in heaven we can't reach," Manny listened Jimmy finish his line seeing everyone looking around trying to find the source. He had an amazing voice.

"If we're trying, so we're breaking free."

"You know the world can see us in a way that's different then who we are,"

"Creating space between 'til we're separate hearts," Manny watched as Jimmy stepped out from behind his cover and people gasped when he started singing.

"But your faith it gives me strength, strength to believe," Manny sang with Jimmy stepping out and looking at all the shocked faces.

"We're breaking free." The music stopped and everyone looked between Manny and Jimmy before Spinner, Paige, and Marco stood up clapping and soon everyone joined in and Manny smiled feeling as if a weight has been lifted off of her shoulder.

"So you guys like what you hear?" Jimmy asked as the applause subsided and the cafeteria erupted in applause and Jimmy smiled holding out his hand to Manny. She shyly accepted and stood with Jimmy in front of everyone. "Then I suggest you guys come out to the play, I promise you'll have a good time." He bowed and shifting walked away with his hand attached to Manny's a huge smile fixated on his face.

"Great job Jimmy!" Marco exclaimed giving his friend a hug. Jimmy laughed and gave Marco a hug.

"That was just one performance, we still have the play." Jimmy stated a feeling of determination setting in like almost like it's a big game. He wanted to do his best and that is exactly what's he's going to do. Now he just has to tell his parents.


	10. What to do?

A/N: Finally an update! I know that I've been really bad with updating this story and others but I've been really busy. I'm gonna try to update faster but you'll just have to work with me. So Read and Review!

Jimmy woke up his whole body sore from basketball and dance rehearsal for the play. He didn't know how much more he could take, he was having a hard time and it was only 3 days into dance rehearsals. His unfinished homework sat on the counter in the kitchen and his uneaten dinner sit right next to it. He slowly and painfully made his way into the bathroom to wash up and head to school.

As he struggled to get dressed his thoughts wondered to Manny. He knew that he wasn't being fair to her by not spending time with her. He probably only spent time with her during rehearsal when they were singing or when they were playing other than that they barely spent time together.

Making his way out the front door took nearly 10 minutes because his whole body was screaming at him to stop, turn and go back to bed so his body could relax. Finally he made it to school with a minute to spare and fell into his seat in homeroom.

"Hey Jim you look dead." Spinner, his best friend, joked from the seat in front of him. Spinner was always there for Jimmy throughout the years and was always helping Jimmy out when he needed it the most even covering for him when he was sleeping during class.

"I feel dead." He replied lifting his head a little from the desk but put it back down right away since it hurt to lift his head.

"You've been like this for days, what's going on man?"

"I'm killing myself in basketball, dance rehearsal, and trying to homework. I even fell asleep in the kitchen trying to eat and do my homework. I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Well maybe you need to drop something. I mean you can't keep doing this to yourself or you'll be kicked off the team."

"I know, I know but what am I supposed to do? I can't quit the team my parents will kill me and I can't quit the play because everybody's counting on me." He sighed against the desk his head already starting to pound.

"Well what's more important to you, basketball or some girl?"  
"Manny's just not some girl Spin, and you know that basketball is my life."

"Then there's your decision. Manny should understand if she cares about you." Spinner patted his shoulder before turning around. Jimmy grabbed his stuff and headed out the door looking for Manny.

Jimmy found Manny in the music room and stopped when he heard her singing. Her voice always made him stop what he was doing, it was so amazing that he couldn't help but become mesmerized. He waited till she was done and by that time Jimmy had forgotten why he had come to talk to her. He sat down next to her on the piano bench and kissed her cheek.

"Hey stranger." She joked closing her notebook that was falling apart. He smiled and leaned into her wrapping his arm around her waist pulling her close to him.

"I'm so tired." He murmured into her hair his eyes yet again feeling heavy.

"I know but just think we don't have dance rehearsal today."

"Really why not?" He asked perking up at the mention of no rehearsal today.

"Liberty said something about everybody being tired from her running us to death so we have a day off too bad we have practice still." He groaned and stood up pulling her up with him. They were supposed to be with Liberty practicing their songs before they were supposed to head off to class.

Jimmy's conversation with Spinner earlier ran over and over in his head. Maybe he should quit the play and focus on basketball. His future was more secure with basketball then with music. He looked at Manny as she laughed with Liberty and JT over something and Jimmy smiled. If he quit the play he would have way more time to devote to Manny. But could he really do that to everybody who was working so hard?

He sighed and rubbed his head, it was pounding again. He sat down in the chair closer to him and closed his eyes. They could wake him up with they wanted him, he just had to much to think about to stay again. As he drifted off to sleep thoughts of quitting the play and Manny flooded around in his head.


	11. Where he belonged

Jimmy woke up in his bed feeling well rested and ready to face the day. He was glad that his dad had forced him to stay home from school that day before he collapsed from exhaustion and muscle fatigue landing him in the hospital for more than a day. He had gotten up at 6 in the morning after struggling for almost 20 minutes his dad popped his head in and told him to go back to bed and sleep. He couldn't keep running himself ragged or he would lose more than sleep.

He had finally woken up around 1 in the afternoon and he hadn't felt this good since he started the play a month and a half ago. He thought it would be a piece of cake and that he would be able to balance school, basketball, and the play but he soon realized that he couldn't and he felt bad for everyone because he wasn't performing the best that he could and he was going to make a change and give it 110 no matter how much he was tired. If Manny could do it well then he could certainly do it. Thinking about Manny made him miss her, they hadn't hung out in awhile not since everything could so crazy. He looked at his rehearsal schedule and smiled when he saw that they didn't have rehearsal today and knew that basketball was almost over so the squad didn't have much to practice.

So he grabbed his phone and sent her a txt about spending some time together tonight since his parents were out of town again and wouldn't be back till later maybe they could just hang out here and order some take out and watch a movie just relax and unwind from the crazy schedule they called life.

Manny sat in class when her phone buzzed and she looked around making sure no one heard it before looking at the screen. She couldn't help but smile when she saw Jimmy's txt and quickly replied before going back to her homework wishing that time would go by faster. Finally the bell rang and all Manny had to do was make it through practice and she was home free. She finally had the weekend off and could do whatever she wanted. It was the first time that she didn't have to get at the crack of dawn to go to rehearsal and then the game but with the season winding down they didn't have many games left and then Manny would only have the play which would be a walk in the park with her mind completely focused on the play.

Jimmy got out of the shower and couldn't wait till Manny came over. He couldn't believe that they hadn't hung out since their first date which was over a month ago. They totally forgot about their anniversary because of everything that was going on and truth be told he just wanted to see his girlfriend.

Manny rushed home after practice and jumped into the shower for a quick shower before getting out and rushing to get dressed. She was so excited that she couldn't even zip up her halter top so she had to call Emma down to help her. "Manny relax, he's your boyfriend you don't have to impress him."

"Emma we haven't really hung out since our first date and totally forgot about our anniversary so this has to be perfect."

"Alright you're all zipped up and ready to go."

"Thank you Em."  
"No problem have fun with your boyfriend." Manny gave her a quick hug before rushing up the stairs. She hit the top step right at the time Jimmy was at the door. He could hear her coming towards the door and he moved the flowers he had bought her in front of him and when she opened the door her eyes were drawn to the carnations in his hands.

"I thought that I would get you these since we didn't get to celebrate our anniversary." She smiled and handed Emma the flowers kissing him gently.

"They're perfect."

"Well shall we head out?"

"Lets." She giggled and they made to the car and back to Jimmy's. Manny slipped her shoes off and handed Jimmy her jacket when they were inside Jimmy's and they went over to the couch. "So what's for dinner?"

"I don't know what do you want?"

"Chinese." Jimmy laughed and went to order before coming back and joining Manny on the couch.

"So what are you doing on your weekend off?"

"Relaxing with my neglected boyfriend. I totally don't spend enough time with him."

"Oh I know I'm the same way with my girlfriend. I feel bad some times for the little amounts of time we spend together after school if at all." Manny nodded and kissed Jimmy. "It really has been too long." She nodded her head shifting so she was straddling Jimmy. His hands wound their way in her hair pulling her closer to him and they were making out pretty heavily when the delivery guy interrupted them.

"I'll get it." Manny suggest knowing that Jimmy wasn't going to get it not after that make-out session.

"Money's on the counter." Manny nodded and skipped off to answer the door not caring that her shirt was messed up along with her hair. She flung the door open and came face to face with Peter and had to surpass a laugh. He looked at her and smirked ready to make a stupid comment but Manny handed him the money and took the bags of food from his hands muttering something about keeping the change and slamming the door in his face.

"Hey why'd you slam the door?"

"It was Peter and I know that he was going to say something stupid and make me slap him so I cut him before he could even open his mouth."

"You just need to relax." He whispered in her ear as his hands moved up her body before starting to rub her shoulders and she felt so tense. Manny just nodded her head and turned around so they were face to face and pushed her body flush against his kissing him passionately. Jimmy responded and wrapped his arms around her waist making sure they were as close as they possibly could.

They soon found their way into Jimmy's bedroom the food totally forgotten about. They only had one thing on their minds and it wasn't eating Chinese. Jimmy was the first to pull away for air and instantly he pulled his shirt off and Manny ripped hers off. "Are you sure you wanna do this?" He asked making sure she wasn't going to regret this later on. She just nodded her head flipping them over so she was on top and soon they were having passionate sex trying not to be to loud to alert the neighbors but not being overly silent.

Manny rolled over in bed and looked at the clock and gasped. It was 1 in the morning and she knew that Snake and Spike were going to be overly pissed that she didn't come home last night. She quickly sat up in the bed and stumbled around in the dark muttering every swear word she knew. She stubbed her toe on a stool in the kitchen. "Shit!" She exclaimed grabbing her toe and spotted her phone. She snatched it up and quickly dialed Emma's cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Emma! It's Manny."

"Manny why are you calling at 1 in the morning?"

"How pissed are Spike and Snake?"

"They think you're at Darcy's."

"You lied for me."

"Yeah I lied for you now leave me alone I'm tired."

"Sorry for waking you Emma." She just grunted into the phone before it went dead and Manny slumped against the counter. She set her phone down and made her way in the dark back to Jimmy's room.

Jimmy felt Manny slide back into bed with him and rolled over playing with her hair as they laid there. "Everything okay?"  
"Yeah I just had to check and make sure that I wasn't going to be skinned alive tomorrow for not coming home tonight."

"Well are you?"

"No Emma covered for me."

"That's great."

"Tonight was amazing." She gushed moments later feeling a wave of happiness flood over her.

"Yeah it was."

"I can't believe we made it a month."

"Without barely seeing each other too."

"Yeah but things are gonna get easier once the season's over."

"True." He watched Manny yawn and could feel his heart melt. "Come on let's go back to sleep." She nodded and cuddled herself against him. She couldn't believe how well they fit together. "Night Manny."

"Night Jimmy." He kissed her temple and she drifted off to sleep. Jimmy just laid there watching her sleep the night's events playing over in his head while his smile grew bigger. He didn't have to figure out what to do everything was working itself out. He smiled at that thought and drifted off to sleep his arm around Manny. This is where he belonged.


	12. It's All About Helping Your Friends

Jimmy sighed and fell back on his bed, it had been a week since he and Manny had spent the night together and now his stress level had reached an all time high level. He thought once basketball was over things would get easier but with the play in less then a month and a half it was getting worse. They had won the state championships in basketball and that was a good moment in Jimmy's life but once he turned in his uniform it was rehearsal nonstop. Liberty was turning into a crazy monster working them to the point where people were falling asleep during rehearsal, himself being the main person who was then teachers were starting to pile on the work because of the end of the year was approaching and they wanted to fit everything in.

He got up and made his way back into the kitchen to grab his backpack and start on his massive amounts of homework when his phone rang. "Hello?" He asked not even bothering to look at the Caller I.D.

"Jimmy it's Liberty, I wanted to ask you something."

"I'm listening."

"Do you happen to have time to do a quick run through of the songs?"

"Right now?"

"Yeah I just thought you and Manny could use the practice together since mostly you've been singing separately." Jimmy looked around at his school work and sighed. He and Manny did need to work on their songs together instead of alone.

"Sure, I'll be there in a little bit."

"Okay Manny and I will be in the music room."

"Alright." He hung up the phone and made his way out the door and back to school. When he got there they got straight to work and after awhile Liberty decided that they should work on the dancing as well. Finally Liberty let them go home around 10:30 and Jimmy drove to the Dot hoping to catch Spin getting off of work and true to Jimmy's thoughts Spin was just locking up when Jimmy pulled up.

"Hey Jim what are you doing out this late?"

"Liberty wanted to work on the songs and then the dancing."

"Man that's rough, did you do your homework for Kwan?"

"No, did you?"

"No but we could do it together. It would make it easier."

"That would be great, do you want a ride?"

"Sure." He got in the car and they drove to Jimmy's. They spent the next couple of hours working on their homework when Spin got an idea to help out his buddy Jimmy. He couldn't fathom doing everything that Jimmy was doing all at the same time. He could image doing it separately and that would be hard enough but all at once. How he did all amazed Spinner. That's how he knew that his plan was great and would carry them through the end of the play and then everything could hopefully go back to normal with all of them hanging out.

They finished early in the morning and both crashed in Jimmy's living room hoping for at least 2 hours of sleep before they had to go to school and Jimmy had to go to rehearsals which were now taking over his life. Jimmy woke up after rolling off the couch and hitting the floor with a loud and painful thud. Waking up in a start he sat up feeling the effects of hitting the floor. He sighed and slowly stood up nudging Spinner with his foot on the way. They had an hour to get ready for school and knowing Spin it would take him the whole time.

When they finally got to school everyone was talking about the talent show that was happening in a little less than 2 days. Jimmy wondered why they kept looking at him and turning to their friends whispering then looking at him again. He was used to people talking about him since he broke up with Hazel and after the whole Ellie thing but why now? What had happened that he didn't know about? He shook his head reminding himself that he had to make through the day without any distractions. His grades were starting to slip from all the unfinished homework and falling asleep in class.

Finally Jimmy found Manny in the music room singing like she usually did every morning but this morning she seemed to have a new found energy that just made her voice almost lull him to sleep. He smiled at his girlfriend and sat down next to her as she finished her song.

"Hey." She whispered not wanting to disturb his thoughts.

"Hey, you sound more energized this morning."

"Thanks, I guess."

"So I have a question to ask."

"Go for it."

"Why are people looking at me and whispering about a talent show? Is there something I should know?"

"I signed up for the talent show."

"Really? Manny why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know, I mean I just signed up for it last night after you left and I was just so tired and excited that I forgot to call you." She replied looking down.

"I think it's great and I'll be there in the front row cheering you on."

"Thanks Jimmy, you're amazing."

"I try." She laughed and leaned into him accepting the hug and kiss he was offering. "What song are you planning on performing for all the world?"

"I don't know, nothing sounds right ya know?"

"Well my dear wonderful Manny how about we go through my music before rehearsal and we'll find the perfect song?"

"Thanks Jimmy." He shook his head muttering that it was nothing before grabbing her books with his and heading off to start their day.

Manny sat on the stage waiting for Jimmy when Emma came up to her with a worried look on her face. Manny didn't know if she should press Emma or just wait for to blurt it out so deciding that she would test the waters she offered some of her protein bar. Emma took it and smiled in gratification the silence between them slowly easing from comfortable to awkward. "Em, what's wrong?"

"Nothing just not feeling well that's all."

"Are you coming down with the cold or something?"

"I think it's the flu but I'm not sure."

"Maybe you should go home don't want you getting sick in the middle of rehearsal."

"Yeah I don't know." She sighed and put her head down. Manny moved closer to her and put her arm around her shoulder.

"Do you want to go to the doctor or something?"

"Do you think I need to?" Manny looked at her and contemplated asking the question that was burning in her mind.

"I think we should go to be sure." Manny let out the breath she was holding, she wasn't going to ask if Emma thought she might be pregnant because she didn't want to scare Emma into thinking she was and then have it turned out she wasn't. Manny looked around the gym for Liberty and spotted her talking to Jimmy. "I'm gonna go tell Jimmy and Liberty I'm going with you and we'll head over to the clinic, okay?" Emma nodded and Manny stood up walking over to Jimmy and Liberty. "Liberty can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure, what's up Manny?" She asked when they were far away from prying ears.

"Um…Em's not feeling so good so I'm gonna go with her to the doctor and find what's wrong with her." Liberty looked at Manny for a few moments before thinking the same thing that was on Manny's mind. Liberty's eyes widened for a moment before she quickly recovered and nodded her head.

"You know you're stuff you can miss one day. Tell Emma I hope she's okay." Manny nodded her head and went over to Jimmy.

"Hey, I'm going with Em to the doctor so could we do that music thing afterwards like later tonight?"

"Is Emma okay?"

"I think so, we're just going to the doctor to make sure. I'll call you when we're done okay?" Jimmy nodded and gave her a sweet kiss. Manny walked back over to Emma and the two left the gym and made their way to the bus stop. Manny could tell that Emma was freaking out and Manny didn't know how to make her feel better.

Once they got to the clinic they had to wait for the doctor and Manny decided that she had to talk to Emma. "Hey Em?"

"Yeah?" She asked taking her eyes off the floor and meeting Manny's.

"Have you and Craig had sex?" Emma's eyes widened and she slowly nodded. Manny nodded and put her arm around her best friend determined to be there for her every step of the way. The nurse called Emma's name and the two followed her into an exam room waiting for the doctor.

The doctor came in and ran some tests including a pregnancy test which Emma was most worried about. It took some time before the doctor came back in looking emotionless which didn't help calm Emma and Manny's growing nerves.

"Ms. Nelson, I have some news for you."

A/N: I know I'm terrible I take forever to update and now I'm leaving you with a cliffhanger…………what's going to happen? Is Emma pregnant? R&R to find out faster!


End file.
